When Did I Notice
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Koenma's 'special' birthday is an upcoming event, that is making Botan shake in her shoes. He has to marry someone, and she is scared to find out who-the tanteis come in and starts chaos for more problems...love might be the answer.
1. Default Chapter

When Did I Notice  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Koenma sighed as he received another overly stacked stack of papers. He groaned in frustration and poofed from his chibi form to his grown one and left to the Reikai gardens. He needed a break after all.   
  
Botan was caught merrily humming to herself while she was staring at the dark sky in the gardens, but who else, Koenma.   
  
"Botan-chan, what are you doing out here so late?" Koenma asked as he took a seat beside her on the bench. Botan smiled and sighed, kicking her feet in the process.   
  
"Koenma-sama, I wasn't sleepy, and the job is getting lighter these days, so I thought I would enjoy my free time counting stars. You?" Botan was staring faraway at the stars while Koenma smiled wistfully at her answer.   
  
"Oh this? I have too many papers to sign, which is odd, especially when you have less souls to ferry." Koenma looked perplexed when Botan turned to look at his features. She blushed as Koenma caught her eyes, pink eyes locked onto hazel ones.   
  
  
  
"Oh, ano, it might be because I ferry only on certain days. At least I think..." Botan tried to turn away, but the eyes, his eyes were so-interesting. Koenma found it hard also to turn from her eyes, but he blinked and coughed then turned thankfully for the both of them were now red in the face.   
  
"Ah, well I must be going, still more work to be done. Oyasumi Botan-chan." He smiled and nodded at her while he stood. Botan smiled back too and nodded.   
  
"Oyasumi Koenma-sama, I might come by later to check if you've fallen asleep on the job." Botan winked and Koenma nudge her arm softly.   
  
"Alright, but you'll be disappointed I'll still be wide awake." Koenma joked and left and Botan turned her gaze back to the Reikai night sky and smiled wistfully at the sight. Koenma looked back as he stood at the exit, he saw the most beautiful sight he's seen in decades. Botan's light smile, and her beauty and everything about her lit up the garden and dare say it- the night.   
  
Koenma left before he thought of anything else, this was his best friend, his best ferry girl.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Botan went back in the palace about two hours later, she was too caught up in the beauty of nature to go back earlier, still she didn't want to but her eyes were getting heavier, so she made her way to Koenma's office. Oddly she found the door slightly ajar, and voices were coming out of it. So out of curiousity, she peeped in to see Ayame-san and Koenma-sama talking by the two candle light. Botan suddenly felt a feeling rise in her but she ignored it to hear their conversation.  
  
"Oh Koenma-sama, working late again? You feel asleep. (Botan snickered as she heard that) Let me clean up and you go to bed." Ayame complained as she lifted Koenma up from his seat, he was still in his grown form, strange because he loved-preferred working in chibi form. Koenma was still a bit wobbly, since Ayame just came in and woke him up.   
  
"Mmm." Koenma mumbled as he tripped on air and fell forward on Ayame and trapped her beneath him. Botan gasped, she didn't heard what Koenma said, but thought the wrong way. Koenma made no move to get up, he was tired after a days work, and Ayame was still shocked of the fall. Botan needn't see anything more to know that they were in need of privacy. Even though her thoughts were wrong, she didn't know, she just arrived, and assumed everything was as it was in her head.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Koenma blushed as he excused himself to get up off her. He was still dreaming that Botan was with him, scolding him for being a workaholic, and carrying him to his room. It was the old routine when they were younger- wait, earlier in their years together. He was always in his chibi form, so Botan carried him easily, but tonight he was waiting for Botan to come and make a fuss about him changing in chibi so she could carry him to bed. He was waiting, he did nothing but wait, because you still see the new stack there, untouched.   
  
But Ayame came and that was unsuspected. Botan was always the only ferry girl who would wake him when he fell asleep on his job, she was the only one who was comfortably around him, others were too scared of the mighty prince and whatnot.   
  
"It's alright. Just go to your room and rest okay Koenma-sama? You look tired these past few days, you need to maintain your health before the night of your birthday, which I hear is in two weeks?" Ayame blew out one candle and took the other one in her hand. Koenma looked shocked for a moment- he couldn't believe that he actually forgot his own birthday!   
  
"Right, right. Um-oh no." Koenma stopped him walking when he remembered a tradition. It was a horrible one, according to him at least.   
  
"What is wrong?" Ayame asked placing her hand gently on Koenma's shoulder.   
  
"My up-coming birthday, it's when I must choose a bride to marry. It's tradtion when the purple moon is full, and it only occurs every 300 years, last one was when I was still an infant." Koenma sighed rubbing his head, he loved no one, or at least he didn't notice one, and his father has been pairing him up with the most stuck-up girls he'd ever known.   
  
"Oh, well that's all the more reason to rest. Now shoo." Ayame handed the candle to Koenma and left in her own direction back to the ferry girl's rooms or more like houses. He sighed as he thought about it, I wouldn't marry any of the girls father set me up with, shoot I'd rather marry the carefree, sweet, beautiful, and kind Botan. He stopped yet again that night in his tracks.   
  
"Botan-chan?" He whispered and then shook his head, he really needed to sleep. He was thinking of impossible thoughts, or was he?   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Botan woke up that morning with a weird feeling still in her stomach from yesterday night's scene. It was both sweet, but also gross. Ayame? With Koenma? It just wasn't right, but the way Ayame scolded him was sweet, like they were lovers, but it was Botan's job to scold-wait. Nevermind nevermind, her mind kept repeating as she got out bed. She made her way to her bathroom and freshened up and changed into a different set of clothing today, it was free-dress today, or so she made up herself. She didn't want to wear that pink kimono, besides she'd gotten it dirty yesterday afternoon and it needed to be clean and pressed.   
  
A knock was heard on her house door, she sighed as she straighten out her new stylish purple kimono and made sure her obi was neat, she did it in advance yesterday. So made her way to the door and opened it with a smile, she was expecting Ayame or another ferry girl, but she didn't expect Koenma to be there, and all dressed up in a causual yukata for like a party. Koenma smiled back in return.   
  
"You look lovely today. What? Don't you remember the dress code you vowed to abide by when you agreed to become a ferry girl?" Koenma joked walking inside when Botan moved aside for him to enter. She scwoled playfully at him.   
  
"WELL I'm not the only one dressed up today, where are you going all high and mighty Koenma-sama," Botan did her best to stress out the -sama, and Koenma winced as he tried to keep him cool.   
  
"I'm going to meet with Enma-Daou for today, to discuss an upcoming party event-" He was interrupted by Botan speaking.   
  
"Your birthday."   
  
"How did you know?" Koenma asked unbelievingly, he forgot it and how could she remember it?   
  
"I've known you since a long time, it would be silly and stupid if I forgot my best friend's birthday, and not to mention boss." Botan smiled smugly at him, she knew he forgot it, she was going to remind him but she didn't get a chance yesterday.   
  
"Well, I wanted you to go to Nigenkai today and tell Yusuke and rest of the Reikai Tantei about it and catch up on things there, if anything odds been happening on their watch. I guess it'll be nice if you walk around in this lovely kimono rather than that pink or normal nigen clothes, ne?" Koenma winked and Botan smiled.   
  
"I did choose this one myself, rather than the pink one you choose for me." Koenma gulped but Botan kept her happy mood, fogetting momentarily about the Ayame incident.   
  
"I'm SORRY, sheesh. Give it up, it's been centuries already. Anyways that is all I wanted to ask of you. Oh yeah you didn't come for me last night, why?"   
  
"Oh um, must of forgot, you know me." Botan tried to cover and Koenma bought it.   
  
"See me tonight then alright I just want someone to talk to after a whole day with O-tousan." Koenma made a face and Botan giggled. He left after a short while and Botan began to exit her house and made her way to the gate of the Reikai. There she made her oar appear and she got on gracefully and made her way to the Nigenkai, to alert the others about the oh-so-special birthday bash, why was it so big, his last one wasn't a big deal-wait. Botan remembered too.   
  
"It's the purple full moon. Oh dear...he's going to have to marry someone...why..." She whispered and then she shook her head, she didn't care if it was another girl, hell it wasn't like she wanted him to marry her...or at least she couldn't imagine him thinking that way.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Botan landed in an empty alley and poofed her oar away and began walking to the Ramen shop where Yusuke was now the proud owner of. She hadn't been to the Nigenkai, just for a visit, in more than 4 years! 


	2. Panic & Sneezes

When Did I Notice  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_ _ _ _   
  
She entered the through the entrance and immediately she was greeted with many customers smiling in satisfaction and a lovely girl greeted her by the door.   
  
"Konnichi wa, how may I help you today?" Keiko smiled with her eyes closed, but as soon as she opened them, she gasped, then started to give out to a shriek-hugging Botan tightly.   
  
"Botan-chan!!! I haven't seen you in a long time, how long has it been?" Keiko finally released the purple faced Deity of death and Botan took in a big, long breath before answering.   
  
"It's been a bit more than 4 years. I just came for a visit is all." Botan produced a smile, that Keiko has missed so much, her best friend had finally come back to visit her. Yusuke started to walk out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel he was holding; looking for the reason for the loud shriek, he knew was his fiance's.   
  
"Oi! Keiko, this is a restuarant, you shouldn't be disturbing the cutomers like that." Yusuke then squinted his eyes at a blue haird girl beside Keiko and immediately his eyes widen in recognition. He ran past many people knocking down a few and embraced Botan by lifting her up off her feet.   
  
"AHHH!!! LET ME DOWN!!!" Botan screamed as she was twirled into the air, by who else than her former assignment, her little brother almost.   
  
"HHAHahah, you finally came back! I knew you would!" Yusuke spun the screeching girl a few more times before returning her to the ground. Botan wasn't at all ready for this type of greeting and was still dizzy.   
  
"Oh gosh, we need a place for her to sit down." Keiko looked for an empty booth and Yusuke carried Botan to it. Then he ran to get her a glass of water to drink down all the excitement.   
  
"Botan-chan, Botan-chan, wake up, onegai?" Keiko slapped Botan's cheeks lightly and she started to regained her normal vision and looked at Keiko.   
  
"Don't do that again, please." Botan grumbled and Keiko giggled and nodded.   
  
"Hai hai."   
  
"Here you go." Botan looked up past Keiko and saw Yusuke clearly, they've changed, all of them, but still seemed the same- you know? She scolded herself for saying ridiculous things and sat up straight.   
  
"Arigatou Yusuke-kun. When you're through with work come talk with me okay?" Botan patted Yusuked arm sisterly and he nodded returning to work on cooking ramen and more.   
  
"What about you Keiko? Don't you need to take orders?" Botan looked at her friend who just sat smiling, not moving a inch to get back to work. Keiko looked at the kitchen door as if expecting someone to burst thorugh as if reading her mind. And she was correct, there exited a girl, about a teenager the age of 16 or 17 came out in a uniform of a waiter and was handling trays.   
  
"Who is she?" Botan asked, tired of the silence and that smile Keiko had on her face.   
  
"Endo Meiko, she is a girl, who so happens to need a job that could be part-time and has a nice pay. We were in need of assitance, so we put up a want ad and she came and she was perfect. So I am really just a person who greets at the door, or sometimes I help in the kitchen with Yusuke, other than that, I just total the money made and split it evenly upon the workers." Keiko explained in a matter-of-factly tone. Botan scrutizined her.   
  
"Workers? As in more than just Endo-san?"   
  
"Hai, they take turns, they still have school to attend of course, some comes here in the morning, and she usually the only one who helps at the evening times. But somedays she would stop by and ask to work that day just because-she's really something." Keiko admired her from watching her laugh with some customer and collecting a big amount of tip. Botan then sighed, she plopped her head onto her folded arms on the table, helplessly. She didn't want to tell them about the news and then have to repeat it all over again-wait, she got an idea.   
  
"Keiko-chan, are you still in contact with Shuichi-san, and Kuwabara-san?" Keiko nodded quite scared of the sudden topic change and attitude.   
  
"Good, could you tell them to come here, and that it's important they come right now." Botan asked eagerly, she wanted to see Shuichi-san again, just because he promised her something last time they met. 'Next time I see you Botan- I'll make a dozen pink roses appear just for you. You helped me enough and this at least will pay off some of the debt owed.' Botan smirked as she remembered his words clearly, Kurama wouldn't forget that ever, at least she hoped so.   
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Keiko excused herself as she made her way to the cashier to pick up the phone on the counter top and began to dial the numbers. Botan sat waiting quite pleased, and soon one by one, all the customers started to leave- lunch time was over already, and Yusuke would soon be joinging them.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Kurama was first to arrive and his hair was in a mess and he was out of breath. Botan stared at him then burst into laughter, never did she see Kurama look that way before. Kurama noticed someone laughing and saw Botan and smiled calming down before going over to her.   
  
"May I ask you Miss, what seems to be so funny? I wouldn't mind laughing too." Kurama joked as he sat down beside her. Botan looked up and smiled, stopping her laughing.   
  
"Shuichi-san, hehe, you just-I've never seen you this way before, even in battle you always looked-well diginified!" Botan smiled as Kurama began to chuckle.   
  
"Did you invite Hiei-san?"   
  
"Aa. He's at Yukina's right now, but he'll most probably arrive we Kuwabara does." Kurama looked around and noticed it was empty.   
  
"Where's everybody? I thought it was open?"   
  
"Well, lunch is over so everyones' bound to leave and since Botan is here, we're temporarily closing up to keep it private. The workers are upstairs in the lounge area and you have no worries about that-they usually take a long time." Keiko came to the table with a tray of milk and cookies.   
  
"Arigatou," Kurama and Botan said at the same time and Botan blushed. Kurama saw the tinted shade and remember something he promised her.   
  
"Botan-chan, I have something for you." Kurama went through his hair and pulled out a seed, and placed it on his palm, he closed it and then reopened it to produce a bouquet of roses.   
  
"Oh, Kurama!" Botan didn't notice her laspe in usuing his youkai name as he gave her the roses.   
  
"I promised didn't I? Oh want to go eat out later with me? My treat for coming back and visiting?" Kurama smiled, he has secretly liked Botan for a while now, but he knew that his love was unrequited but they were still friends.   
  
"Sure, I would love to!" Botan got up to asked Keiko to place the flowers in a vase. Keiko went with the roses and Botan came back. Kurama then noticed her change of clothes and admired it on her.   
  
"That kimono looks good on you. Suits you better than the pink one."   
  
"Yea, that's what I said to Koenma-sama," Botan lasped back into a reserved mood remembering...Koenma.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Kuwabara finally arrived with Yukina and Botan went into her serious mode.   
  
"Okay, okay, since everyone is here- do you know where Hiei is?" Botan asked quickly noticing no fire demon around.   
  
"He's listening, just continue." Yusuke smiled as he heard a growl and then some light steps entering the room.   
  
"Just had to point me out huh, Yusuke?" Hiei glared and Yusuke jsut shrugged and smiled.   
  
"Okay, Koenma asked me to come here today not jsut for a visit, but he wants me to invite you guys." Botan broke for a breath of air.   
  
"Invite us to what exactly Botan-chan?" Kurama asked gently. Botan blushed adn continued.   
  
  
  
"To his birthday party." Everyone's face fell and soon laughter exploded through the restaurant.   
  
"To his- come on now Botan I thought this was serious." Keiko laughed away as Kuwabara made more jokes and Yusuke making a few of his own.   
  
'But this is serious.' Botan thought to herself before she broke the whole gang.   
  
  
  
"Stop this, Okay it is a big party, it's when he has to choose someone to marry or he won't be a prince any longer. The purple full moon, I know the tanteis looked at it once or twice." Everyone stopped and looked at her.   
  
"So when is it?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Two weeks from now. I'll send you an invitation by the end of this week. Tell me if you can come." Botan smiled getting up.   
  
"You're leaving already?" Yukina asked timidly.   
  
"Hai, I have other things I must attend to, ja." Botan waved and left the place, forgetting her roses behind and then running to a deserted alley and then rode away on her oar.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
"Koenma, son, I think I found the perfect girl for you to marry." Enma Daou sighed as he flipped through some pages.   
  
"Who is it this time?" Koenma replie tiredly but respectfully.   
  
  
  
"Ayame-chan."   
  
"What? Ayame the ferry girl? That Ayame?"   
  
"Hai, you've turned down every rich girl already so I've come to know Ayame more and she is quite polite and she will take care of you." He did not mind the way Koenma reacted by jumping up and down repeating that same phrase.   
  
"Then why didn't you just arranged for me and Botan to get married!" Koenma didn't know why he shouted that but he did.   
  
"So that is who you choose to marry?"   
  
"Well, erm, you see, it's better to marry someone you know right?" Koenma nervously paced around.   
  
"It is, but no matter- Ayame will be you're bride or Hikaru will. Those are the only two I will allow. Now be gone. Talking about nonsense, Botan is practically your bestfriend." Enma-Daou laughed as Koenma exited the big office.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Botan sneezed repeatidly, while she was riding back to Reikai.   
  
"Someone is talking about me." She muttered and entered the gates. 


	3. Double Booked Handsomes

When Did I Notice  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Chapter 3  
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Botan arrived at Koenma's office just after he entered the doors.   
  
"Koenma-sama? May I come in?" Botan yelled politely behind the closed doors. She heard some scuffling and then the door slowly opened to reveal a handsome man.   
  
"Oh um...who is this?" The man asked, eyes gleaming and his smirk plastered on his face. Botan stared and noticed drool was spilling and quickly made up for it.   
  
"Oh...Hi there, I'm Botan, and you are?"   
  
"Koenma's cousin, I came by for a visit." The man smiled handsomely at Botan that she almost melted. The only other persons equally to being that-well-CUTE was Koenma-sama and Kurama not Shuiichi.   
  
"Ah, Botan-chan didn't hear you knock. Well it seems you've met my cousin, Yuu, he'll be here until the day after the wedding. He's helping me-or so he says." Koenma appeared from the filing room with a new folder in hand. Botan quickly snapped out of staring at the gorgeous man in front of her and made her way towards Koenma, Yuu following her.   
  
"Koenma-sama, um I told Yusuke and the rest."   
  
"And?" Koenma wanted to know what happened, to see if his so-called friends would be supportive of him.   
  
"And...they laughed." Botan was biting her lip-to try to ready for the loud burst of yellings Koenma would bestow on her, but oddly it didn't come.   
  
"So, they laughed, does that mean they will not come?" Koenma asked calmly, he had to wait a few seconds before he got his calm exterior back-he didn't want to make a fool in front of his 'Cool' cousin.   
  
"Um no, you didn't let me finish. They laughed at first hearing upon your birthday but then I told them what was to be done during this certain birthday and they agreed, I just need the invitations for them by at least tomorrow night, so I'll let them have time to get ready to dress or whatever." Botan seemingly forgot about Yuu and began to take a seat on Koenma's desk, lifting her legs into a swing.   
  
"Ah, what a nice and smart assistant you got here, she's beautiful too." Yuu remarked inching closer to the now blushing baka named Botan.   
  
"Ano...ano..." Botan kept stuttering, what do you say to a person after they complemented you like that?   
  
"Feh, Botan is not an assistance, she's my best friend and if you don't mind I would like a private word with her. So it'd be kind if you asked some oni to escort you to your room." Koenma got up out of his seat and shook Yuu's hand before Yuu left with his luggage to the office to ask for assistance.   
  
"That was mean," Botan stated as the doors shut.   
  
"He is, don't let that cool and flirting talk fool you. He's more troublesome than you imagine. By the way, it took you a long time coming back." Koenma sat next to Botan on the desk.   
  
"Well, I had to wait for the others to arrive, they don't always hang out like they used to, they have lives and families to attend to." Botan stated as a matter of factly.   
  
"Sure, by the way Botan would you come with me to dinner tonight-in Ningenkai, I need to get away from all this mess and clear my head." Koenma asked nonchalantly.   
  
"Me? But-why me?" Botan asked blushing slightly at a dinner invitation-given by Koenma-sama of all people.   
  
"Of course you, I like spending time alone with you." Koenma didn't notice his choice of words at first then it sunk in and he blushed crimson, then clearing his voice he made it up.   
  
"Besides you can help me with some choices I have to make before my birthday. So what do you say?"   
  
"Casual or formal wear Koenma-sama?" Botan giggled as he swung his amr around her shoulder and brought her closer, jokingly.   
  
"Aww, you little---" Koenma didn't even finish when the two noticed the small amount of spaces between their faces. Their lips were mere centimeters away.   
  
"Ko-en-ma-sama..."Botan whispered, their lips somehow pulling together with every beating of the heart.   
  
"Botan-chan..." Koenma breathed right before their lips touched-but the door flung opened and right before Koenma had the joy of tasting Botan's lips someone intruded. Koenma leaped and suddenly found himself flat on the floor and Botan blushed red at the intrusion and at the close contact of skin.   
  
"Um-Koenma, I hate to tell you this but-all your onis are too busy and can't help me. I wonder can Botan tell me, since she seems to know the place well enough." Yuu grinned widely at Botan who was now regaining her normal colors. Koenma groaned as he got up to his feet.   
  
"You okay? You tripped or something?" Yuu asked as he noticed Koenma was actually on the floor.   
  
"Yeah, something. Sure Botan can show you the way. Botan- it's formal wear, if you need something to wear just tell me okay?" Koenma smiled at Botan and she nodded trying to act cool as Koenma.   
  
"Let's go now Tour-guide." Yuu wrapped Botan in his arms and went out. Koenma was sorta relieved and jealous. HIs heart was beating as fast as how a cheetah runs and his green monster grew to an enormous size wehn Yuu touched Botan.   
  
"Nani?" He asked no one as he realized something.   
  
"When did I notice, that I like her?" Koenma held his head in his hands as he sat in his chair. What perfect timing too.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Kurama was enjoying the rare group gathered together and the steaming bowl of ramen when he noticed something.   
  
'Botan forgotten the roses I've given to her. Maybe I shall deliver her it tonight. Just for old-time's sake.' Kurama smiled at that thought adn Hiei caught that dumbfounded look on the kitsune's face.   
  
"Leave her alone-she's good as gone." Hiei remarked particularly to Kurama who suddenly snapped back to reality.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Hiei?" Kurama asked innocently.   
  
"You know who, but if you want to keep up your hopeless hopes fine by me." Hiei replied before looking away as he knew what Kurama was going to say.   
  
"You need to tell her, before it's too late to. It's not going to hurt anyone if you do anyways." Kurama looked at Yukina laughing innocently at the stupidest things Kuwabara was doing but failing miserably.  
  
"It will harm her-and if she gets harmed, I will." Hiei then slowly started to leave.   
  
"Gomen nasaii, I just like hanging onto lost hopes- like I did with you Hiei, and look what happened."   
  
"And one positive outcome makes you think you have luck on your side..." Hiei had stopped and then started to move once again.   
  
"Well it's better than not having any hopes." Kurama muttered, remembering the dinner Botan had said she'll attend with him tonight. He'll ahve to bring the roses up to her, and ask her out personally.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
"Botan-chan, you seem pretty close to Koenma, is he marrying you?" Yuu asked comfortably as Botan was uncomfortable in the arms of another man, who she knew was cute but didn't know one thing about him.   
  
"Um, no, he is as he said, best friends." Botan tried her best to feign disgust when that thought ran in her mind, and stayed liking it too much to throw out that idea.   
  
"Ah, here it is. I hope you like it here-if you need any thing just call me, I'll be right here to help you, if not all the other ferry girls are open to any service." Botan began walking away when she was suddenly pulled back by her wrist and she fell into Yuu's arms.   
  
"Demo, I like you best." Yuu gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before smirking and entering his room. The second time that day she was kissed by the two gorgeous guys in the reikai, she must have died and gone to Heaven-wait-isn't this kinda like Heaven? She was silly as she hummed herself down the hall.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
"Koenma-sama, Botan would like you to know, that she has found soemthing suitable for tonight and will not need your help." Hikaru annouced bowing to him. Koenma didn't voice it, but he wished all the other ferry girls were like Botan, because she was different, who didn't dare hide her thoughts or feelings. She wasn't scared of him-maybe Enma Daou but even he was scared of him.   
  
"Okay, arigatou Hikaru." He dismissed her and turned to stare out the window to feel a familiar presence coming towards the reikai. Kurama.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Kurama was in Youko form, because he heard once that Botan couldn't resist looking at him when he turned into a handsome kitsune, so he changed just for her, hiding his youki well and at well as his ears and tail. He was to eat dinner with Botan in Nigenkai and people don't normally see those kinds of things. How he hid them-well it a secret.   
  
"Kurama, nice of you to visit, but do tell me why you're here," Koenma startled the kitsune as he landed at the entrance of the Reikai.   
  
"Botan, I needed to give her these flowers she left behind-and I have something to ask her."   
  
'Flowers? Does Botan like Kurama but I was too blind to see it? No it can't be.' Koenma shook t hat thought from his mind and smiled.   
  
"Sure by all means go ahead and then tell her to be ready to leave once you see her." Koenma left before Kurama could ask how did he know of their plans that evening.   
  
"Botan?" Kurama knocked on the door and soon a beautiful woman whose name is Botan opened the door, adorned in a silky and lacey maroon formal dress. Kurama even had to discipline his kitsune's lust.   
  
"Wow, you look lovely, ready to go eat now?" Kurama smiled hadning the confused Botan then it clicked in her mind. She DOUBLE-BOOKED TONIGHT!   
  
"Oh wow, I forgot. I kinda made other plans. But I have a solution to fix it all." Botan grabbed Kurama's hand and left grabbing a light sash and shutting her door. Kurama had to bite himself to stop looking at the gorgeous gilr who was pulling him lustfully. It was in his kitsune blood, and now he wished that the calm Shuiichi had been there, but he doubted even Shuiichi could resist a beauty like Botan.   
  
"Koenma-sama!" Botan was about to knock but Koenma opened the door before her hand hit the wood.   
  
"Botan-chan, ready to leave? Wait, why's Kurama here?" Koenma asked thoroughly confused as Kurama but stunned jsut the same by Botan.   
  
"Ano, the funny thing it-you're going to laugh- I kinda made two dinner plans for the same night. But I suggest we three go out together and have fun. It's small and intimate and still fun, what do you say you two cutie-pie?" Botan smiled sincerely at the two and who in their right mind would turn down someone who was cute and called them nick-names, no one.   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Aa, let's go." Kurama latched onto one of her hands while Koenma held the other and the three left teh Reikai in style-or on a leaf, Kurama's means of trnasportation. 


End file.
